Guardian, Mommy, and Wife
by AlexMegan-chan
Summary: What if Dimitri didn't 'live' after Rose stabbed him? What if Rose gave Adrian a serious chance after she came back? Is this story what would have happened?Set 10 years after Rose comes back from her Dimitri hunt. AdrianxRose
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: So I'm guessing that a vast majority of VA fans want a DimiXRose story. This is not a DimiXRose story. This is an AdrianxRose story. It is for my friend, and solely for her. I don't care if it doesn't please you. Leave as many bad reviews as you wish. ****J Oh btw this is a one-shot. Meaning that there is only one chapter. Cuz I don't think it will work out… Haha I have so much faith in my stories….**

**Summary: **What if Dimitri didn't 'live' after Rose stabbed him? What if Rose wasn't accused of murdering Tatiana? What if Rose gave Adrian a serious chance after she came back? Is this story what would have happened? Maybe. Set 10 years after Rose comes back from her 'Dimitri Chase'. AdrianXRose.

**RPOV**

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I jumped out of bed, my dhampir senses working in overdrive.

"Adrian?" I called as I dashed to the kitchen. I saw him and our daughter, Nicole, in the kitchen.

"Are you two okay?" I asked scanning the kitchen, looking for the source of the smoke.

"Mommy! Your going to ruin the surprise! Daddy and me are making pancakes for you!" Nicole shouted. I glanced at the stove. Sure enough Adrian was flipping a charred black 'pancake'. I smiled and picked up Nicole. She was wearing a pink apron and had batter on her face. Adrian did too, except his apron was green.

"You have to have at least one bite." Adrian said, laughing. I eyed the plate of black and brown lumps.

"Uh-huh. And do I get to smother them in butter and syrup?" I asked. Adrian just laughed again. Nicole patted my head.

"Yes?" I asked her. Nicole was 6 years old and had my long dark brown hair. But she had Adrian's emerald green eyes. She was a dhampir so she had the same stocky build as I did. Adrian and I lived in the Court, so we didn't have to send Nicole away to an Academy.

"Happy Birthday!" She yelled in my face. I closed my eyes and then opened them.

"Thanks, honey." I smiled and gave her a kiss. I heard Adrian scoff.

"I made you these _fantastic_ pancakes and she gets a kiss? No fair." Adrian grinned. I laughed .

"_You_ made those? I thought Nicole did." Adrian faked a pout.

"That hurts Rose. It really hurts." I shook my head with a smile and I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we kissed and Nicole let a out shriek.

"Eww!" She giggled. Adrian pulled his head from mine and kissed Nicole's cheek.

"Come on, sweetie. We should get you cleaned up for school." Adrian said, taking Nicole from me.

"You get her cleaned up and I'll clean up the kitchen." I said reaching for a rag. Adrian shook his head.

"Nope, I'll get the kitchen clean after I get her cleaned up. It's your birthday, you need a day off." Adrian said as he left with Nicole. I scoffed. _Adrian_ cleaning this mess? Ya, pigs were more likely to fly. I sighed and cleaned the kitchen in less than 15 minutes. Then I went to check on Nicole and Adrian. I pecked into the room.

Nicole had on a soft purple dress with a darker purple bow on the front. Her hair was up in a beautiful bun. Adrian had stuck a purple flower in the bun also. Sometimes I wondered if my husband was gay. I laughed at myself and went into Nicole's room.

"Mommy! Look at my pretty dress! It's the one that Grandma Janine got me!" Nicole twirled for me. I smiled. For some reason by mom loved spoiling my daughter. Maybe it was to make up for neglecting me.

"It's beautiful, honey." I grinned. Adrian stood up and handed me a box from under Nicole's bed.

"Happy Birthday." He kissed my cheek. I took the purple box that had a green ribbon. I untied the ribbon. Nicole was jumping up and down with excitement. I laughed and took off the lid.

Inside was a beautiful green sundress that I had been looking at in a store window the other day.

"Adrian!" I cried and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I murmured. He kissed me again.

"Mommy, put on your dress! Then you can take me to school." Nicole said happily. I grinned and went to my room to change. I came out to model it for them. Nicole and Adrian clapped. I laughed happily.

This was one of the best days of my life. Adrian stood up and tied my hair in a pony tail with the ribbon. Adrian picked up Nicole's back pack and I took her hand. Adrian opened the door and we left.

He took my other hand and we started walking across Court. There was a commotion, so I was on alert. It couldn't be a Strigoi attack, because someone would have alerted me. I raised my eyebrow, but decided not to let it bother me. Moroi were standing in groups talking in hushed whispers. I looked at Adrian, but he was just as confused as I was.

About half way to Nicole's school Lissa and Christian found us. Along with them were their twin boys, a year older than Nicole, Henry and Josh.

"Liss, what's going on?" I asked. She swallowed and looked down. Christian busied himself with Henry and Josh.

"Nika! Come play." Josh bubbled. Nicole looked up to me and I nodded. Nicole let go of my hand and went to play with the boys. I looked at Lissa.

"Come on. Your like the Queen's right hand Liss. You must know." I stared into her eyes. She kept looking away.

"Christian. Take the boys and Nicole to school." Lissa said softly. Christian nodded.

"No!" I almost shouted. I picked up Nicole. "I want her with me. Liss tell me." I was getting worried. Christian took the boys and left. I heard a few gasp near us. I looked at them. It was a group of Royal Moroi.

I turned to see what they were staring at. My breath stopped. I almost dropped Nicole. It was a man. He looked at me with the same look of shook, in which I looked at him.

"Roza…" He whispered. He was about 15 feet away, but my dhampir senses heard him clearly. Tears were brought to my eyes.

"Dimitri." I kept my resolve and didn't let the tears fall. Adrian stood ridged at my side. He took my hand again and Nicole looked between us. I could tell she was scared. Between my tears and Adrian's stance, she was really worried.

"Mommy. Daddy. What's wrong?" She asked. Neither of us answered. Dimitri went stiff.

The red around his eyes had disappeared and now he had his usual dark skin. He was my old Dimitri. Wasn't he?

"Happy Birthday." He said, then turned and walked away. My eyes widened and the ears finally spilled over.

**:D **

**Your Welcome Jess! Now if anyone wants me to continue this, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I tried my best... :)**

**-Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha wow. Uhm, I really hadn't meant to add on, but you guys want me too… When I was originally planning this story, Dimitri never made an appearance, but I guess I have to run with it now. Oh By the way, I asked Moonpetal Lily to Beta for me, so I won't have as many mistakes :D Read on! **

**RPOV**

I collapsed onto our couch. Lissa had taken Nicole to school for me and Adrian had brought me home. 10 years. It had taken me 10 years to finally be over him, and yet when he returns my heart skips a beat. 'Happy Birthday' His words rang in my head. After all this time, that was it? I gasped.

"What's wrong Rose?" Adrian asked as he put his hand on my leg.

"He has to be dead…" I said, softer than Adrian could hear. "I killed him." I said a bit louder.

"What?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"I. Killed. Him." I repeated, staring Adrian in the eyes. "I drove the stake into his heart. I didn't hesitate. I killed him." I said loudly, tears coming to my eyes. Adrian wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly I was pulled out of my head and into Lissa's.

She sat at a table in a café on the East side of Court. Across from her was the man who still haunted my dreams. Dimitri. 5 guardians were seated near them.

"Robert was right?" She exclaimed. Robert? As in Robert Doru? Viktor Dashkov's half-brother? I dug into Lissa's mind and found out what the psychopath had been right about. Dimitri nodded.

"I found a young woman when I was in China. She is like you, a Spirit user. I-I… tried to kill her. But she had a guardian. The guardian was bonded to the woman. Like Rose and you. The guardian tried to kill me, almost did, but the woman shouted for him to stop. She saved me. She took his stake… she did something to it, and she saved me. I lived with them a few months before coming to find Rose." Dimitri put his head in his hands. I wanted to cry.

Liss reached out and patted his arm. He lifted his head.

"I'm too late, aren't I?" He murmured. Lissa nodded.

"Yes. She's married. Has a daughter. I'm sorry." She said softly. Dimitri's eyes sharpened.

"Tell me about her. I want to know everything that I missed." He said, fiercely. Lissa was frightened, but didn't show it.

"You… You could talk to her. She's missed you too. She asks me if she made the right choice in marrying Adrian." Lissa said, with a note of guilt in her voice. Dimitri nodded and stood up.

"I'll talk to her. Where is she?" He asked. She looked at her watch.

"She should be at home." Liss told him where Adrian and I lived. He bowed.

" Thank you, Princess Dragomir." Lissa blushed.

"Actually it's Lady Ozera, now!" She called after him as he darted out of the shop. One of the guardians looked at her.

"Follow him?" She shook her head 'No.' With that I pulled out of her head.

"Ah, your ba-" I cut Adrian off.

"Dimitri's on his way." I said. Adrian's eyes widened. The doorbell rang.

"Should we ignore it?" Adrian asked. I shook my head.

"No, I need to talk to him. Alone, please." I looked up at him and he nodded reluctantly. I was seated cross legged on the couch and he was standing. He walked down the hall to the front door. I heard the door open.

"Where is she?" Dimitri demanded. Adrian put his joking bravado.

"It's nice to see you too, Belikov." I had a feeling they were having a silent staring match. Finally Adrian sighed and said "Living room, down the hall." I heard Dimitri's footsteps and Adrian's following. Dimitri emerged into the room, in all his wondrous beauty. Adrian came in a second later.

He sat next to me and put his arm around me possessively.

"Rose, I'm going to visit Aunt Tatiana, alright?" He asked and I nodded. He kissed me on the lips before getting up and leaving. Once I heard the front door shut, I looked up at Dimitri.

He flashed a half smile. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't.

"Roza… I have so much explaining…" He trailed off, avoiding my eyes. I shook my head.

"No. I was in Lissa's head. I heard it all." I said. He nodded and sank to his knees. He laid his head in my lap and I stroked his hair softly. For about half an hour we sat there looking at a photo album filled with pictures of Nicole, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, the boys, and me.

He looked up at me finally.

"Roza…" He pulled my mouth to his and kissed me deeply. Surprisingly, I didn't pull away and slap him. He pulled away and looked at me with longing in his eyes. I snapped out of my daze and glared at him.

"That can't happen. Ever again." I said softly. He nodded, sadly.

"I'm too late to have your heart b-" I interrupted him

"Dimitri. You will always have part of my heart." I held his hand gently. He ignored me.

"I'm too late, but I would like it if we could be friends." He brushed my hair out of my face. I nodded.

"I would like that too."

**Don't yell at me, I'm sorry that it took me FOREVER to update…**

**I've been busy with school… and work… and being grounded xD**

**Well this is the last chapter (there will be an epilogue though) **

**-Megan**


	3. Epilogue

**This is it. Last part of this story. No changing my mind. Sorry. I'm just not a fan of AdrianxRose… Well here goes nothing :)**

**Epilogue:**

**2 years later.**

I heard Nicole run into the room, with out seeing her. I had my eyes closed and was concentrating on Adrian.

"Okay… Now a deep breath." He said softly and I breathed deeply.

"Momma, Uncle Dimka is here with Mrs. Tracy and Gracie!" Nicole exclaimed. I heard Dimitri and Tracy enter the room. I took one more deep breath before opening my eyes. Dimitri stood there holding his 1 year old daughter, Grace Inga Belikov. Grace had dark curly locks that grew extremely fast. She had Dimitri's soft brown eyes too.

Tracy, Dimitri's wife, had soft curly red hair and blue eyes. Tracy worked at Nicole's school so Nicole knew her. I grinned up at them.

"What's up, Comarde?" I asked. He laughed.

"Ya look a bit bloated there, Rose." He grinned at me and Tracy laughed. I swatted his leg.

"I may look like a balloon, but I can still take you, Belikov. Watch it." I smirked, challenging him. Adrian merely shook his head and helped me off the ground. I collapsed onto the couch and Nicole sat next to me, touching my very pregnant stomach. Tracy sat on my other side with Grace in her hands.

"How's Little Elliot?" Tracy asked with a soft smile. I looked to Nicole.

"You want to tell them, baby?" My eight year old grinned excitedly.

"Elliot is 'posed to come out in 2 weeks." She held up two fingers. Dimitri's face looked shocked.

"So soon?" He asked as he sat in the chair opposite the couch. Adrian disappeared into the kitchen. I laughed.

"Soon? Dimitri, it's been nine mouths, quite the opposite of 'soon'." I teased him. He shook his head, looking like he was thinking. He had recently cut his hair. It was short and shaggy now. I didn't like it, but I had no say in it, so I stayed quiet.

"Can I hold Gracie?" Nicole asked, happily. Tracy smiled and handed a squirming Grace to Nicole. The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Adrian called as he went to the door. I heard it open and a chorus of 'Merry Christmas's'. Then many feet trekking into the living room. I looked at the crowd with a smile.

"Hey, you all made it." The people were: Lissa, Christian, Henry, and Josh Ozera; my mom and her boyfriend Donato Rossini; Abe Mazur; Daniella and Nathan Ivashkov; and Sydney Sage with her fiancé, Sean Carey.

Everyone had brought presents. They set them by our Christmas tree with the million other gifts. They all found a seat, whether it was on a chair or the floor as Adrian brought out snacks and drinks. My mom broke the silence.

"Nika, when is your baby going to be born?" She asked with a smile, holding out her arms for Nicole to sit in her lap.

"Two weeks!" Nicole shouted as she ran to my mom's lap. I laughed as Adrian sat next to me.

We sat around for about an hour talking before we started opening presents. Most of the presents that I got were baby stuff for Elliot. I was happy with my family and friends surrounding me.

**After Everyone Left**

I sat down on the bed next to Adrian, exhausted. It was 8:30 and we had just put Nicole to bed. I was facing away from Adrian, taking off my shoes.

"Rose." Adrian said and I turned around to smile at him.

"Ya, baby?" He smiled and pulled out a long black box. He handed it to me. I took it, grinning.

I opened it slowly and gasped.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered.

It was a long silver necklace with four pendants on it. There was a man, a woman, a little girl, and a little boy. Adrian, me, Nicole, and Elliot. Tears came to my eyes as I embraced Adrian in a fierce hug and kissed him.

"I love you, Adrian."

**Ta-da!**

**So what are your feelings? And you can whine to me to continue this story, but it's not going to happen. Sorry, lovers. :)**

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I got an idea… Review and tell me what you think :D See that lil guy down there? Ya, him. I don't think he bites… Click him! XD**

**-Megan**


	4. Author Note

**This is just explaining a few things that weren't clear.**

**Tracy is a Moroi, that is how her and Dimitri had a kid. **

**And this takes place before The Last Sacrifice… I would appreciate it if people refrain from leaving spoilers on the reviews. I've read the last book, but some people haven't so don't ruin it for everyone else. **

**Thanks :)**

**-Megan**

**P.s. No way am I writing another chapter to this story… But I'm working on another VA fanfic (DimixRose) and I'm going to start a Labyrinth fanfic when I finish the VA one, sobe on the look out for those if you liked this one :) **


End file.
